Too Full for Cake
by Burning Snow
Summary: As Yuki is passing by the closed door of the dining room, he hears a strange conversation going on between his brother and Shigure... Oneshot, shounenai ShigurexAyame


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Dedicated to Atsumi, who requested this story as part of a fanfic trade I did with her, and to KillersXInXIce, who is the reason why you're sitting here reading this at the moment.

This is a little one-shot Atsumi told me to write while talking online last one night. She said the pairing had to be Shigure/Ayame, and there had to be a cake somewhere in the fic. In return, she wrote me a cute FMA one-shot about Edward, Roy, and a pimp hat. (can be read at h t t p / w w w . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / u s e r s / s a d a m i t s u / 1 6 1 0 . h t m l # c u t I d 1 if you're interested…just delete the spaces)

Warning: This is shounen-ai (Shigure/Ayame) and it's rated for the twisted little thoughts you might have while reading. Enjoy and please review!

…………………

"Oh, Shigure! This is delicious! Ooh!"

"I'm glad you think so, Aya."

"You were never very good at this sort of thing...but now it's so much better than ever before!"

"Well, it was nothing some practice couldn't fix."

Yuki paused at the closed door leading into the dining room. He had been on his way out to do some shopping when he heard the voices of his cousin and his brother coming from within.

"It's absolutely...divine."

"If that's the way you feel...would you like another round?"

"Oh yes, Shigure. Yes!"

The rat's eyes widened. What on earth were they doing in there?

"Here...guide my hand until I've got it right."

"Almost...almost...ah, there! It's perfect!"

"Good, then I'll serve."

A pause, during which Yuki held his breath. They couldn't possibly be...

"Mmmm...OH! It's heaven!"

"Aya, not so loud..."

"How can I help it? Mmm!"

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the door fiercely to the side. "What the heck are you two...!"

Two blank faces looked up at him.

"...doing?" he finished, now thoroughly confused.

Before him, he saw Shigure and Ayame sitting at opposite ends of the table, both eating slices of the chocolate cake between their places.

Shigure blinked. "Something...wrong, Yuki?"

The rat's eyes moved suspiciously to the dog, then to Aya, then back to Shigure. "You...weren't...?"

His brother stared at him with a curious expression. "Weren't what, dear brother?"

Yuki's face slowly turned from light pink to deep red. "I...it...you...nothing!" he stuttered, turning quickly away and walking outside. "I'm going shopping."

The snake and the dog watched him march down the path. When he was gone, they looked at each other and began to chuckle.

"Wonderful acting, Gure, as always," Aya stated in a dreamy voice.

"Oh no, it was you who stole the show," Shigure replied with the same tone.

Immediately they broke into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face?" the snake giggled.

"It was priceless!" Shigure agreed before falling over in hysterics.

Finally they were able to control their laughter enough to speak.

"He sure fell for it, didn't he?" the dog said.

Aya nodded. Suddenly his expression changed into one of sadness.

Shigure noticed immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting back up.

"It's nothing, Gure, really."

The dog's eyes narrowed and he leaned over to look Ayame straight in the eye. "You think I don't know you by now? Tell me."

Aya sighed. "It...it's just...we're always pretending. Everyone assumes we're goofing off, so that's what we do. We don't mean what we say, we pretend we did things that we didn't. But...for once...I want it to be real, Shigure."

He chuckled softly and looked away. "This has been implied so much...we've pretended so long...that it may not mean anything to you. But I must say it now, with all honesty. I love you."

The seconds dragged by in silence. Not sensing a reaction of any kind, Aya slowly tilted his head upward...

...and met Shigure's lips with his own.

His eyes widened in shock. When...how...had the dog gotten so close?

Gure pulled away and grinned. "I was wondering when you'd finally admit it."

"You...you mean...you knew?" Aya said, stumbling over the words.

"I told you...I know you too well not to know."

The snake eyed him. "And you? How do you feel about it?"

Shigure's eyes gleamed playfully, and he suddenly pounced on his friend, bringing them both to the floor.

"Do you really have to ask?" he chuckled. Then, his voice gained a slight dreamlike quality.

"Are you up for another round?" he asked, glancing upward at the cake on the table.

Aya picked up on it immediately. "Snacktime is long, but I'm too full to eat anymore cake," he replied in the same tone.

Gure smirked. "Then don't eat cake."

The snake smiled and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck. "What do you suggest, then?"

"This."

Shigure caught Aya's lips in a deep kiss.

As he pulled away, Ayame breathed, "That will do nicely."

-End-


End file.
